Who will i choose?
by purple-black-wings
Summary: mikan meets many cool guys in her school.. so, who will she choose? AWARE: contain many oocness and in the ending, MAYBE Mikan will not end up with Natsume.. review please..
1. Chapter 1: New School Life

**purple-black-wings:** yeah, i know i haven't finished my story (alice academy quiz competition) yet, but suddenly i got an inspiration to make this story.. hope you like it..

**Disclaimer:** It is sad, but I must say it. I don't own Gakuen Alice and the characters..

**Explanation: **In this story, the characters don't have an alice.. Mikan is Tsubasa's younger sister.. Tsubasa is 17 years old, and Mikan is 15 years old. They live alone together for their parents live in other region.

**Warning: **contain many OOC-ness, so please be aware!!

**Caution(!!): **in the ending, **MAYBE **Mikan will not end up with Natsume

**Special Thanks:**

First, to Alina, who gave me the inspiration to make this story.. Thanks a lot..

Second to my ate Megan (Lady-Von-Bielefeld)..

Third to sHirO-kOi, who was willing to help me to edit my story.. Thank you very much!! Really appreciate your help!!

And the last but not the least, to all of you who already read my other stories, give reviews, and add my stories as their fav story or story alert.. Thanks a lot!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who will I choose?**

chapter 1: New School Life**  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan, sorry I cannot accompany you to school today. Whereas today is your first day in the school. You can go to school by yourself, right?" Tsubasa asked Mikan. Tsubasa is the chairman of the school organization in the school. So, he is very busy today.

"It's okay, onii-chan. I am already 15 years old. I can take care myself." Mikan answered. She felt annoyed because her brother is really over-protective towards her.

"Okay, okay. I understand. So, I'll be off first then. See you, Mikan. Don't forget to tell me when you already arrive at school, okay? Bye." Tsubasa said good bye to Mikan, then rushed to school hurriedly.

"Jeez.. Onii-chan is very over-protective. Maybe he thinks that I am still a little child. Well, I think I must hurry. I must not be late to school." Then Mikan left home.

_In the school.._

Mikan was in a hurry. Fifteen minutes more to go before the bell would ring. But, Mikan couldn't find her new assigned class. When she passed by the wall magazine's board, she accidentally collided with someone. Mikan fell into the floor. The person who collided with her helped her to stand up. He is a very handsome guy. He has blonde hair, with brown eyes. Mikan was stunned when she saw him.

"Ano, Miss. I think you must hurry. The bell will ring in about ten minutes." the boy told Mikan.

Mikan was startled. "Eh? OH MY GODD!!! I will be late.. huhu.. hiks.." she started to cry.

"Ehm.. If you would hurry, I think you won't be late."

"But, I haven't found my class yet.. hiks.."

"What is your class?"

"10-2.."

"Okay, I'll accompany you to your class."

"Eh? Really? Shouldn't you go to your class too?"

"It's okay. I'll accompany you first. Then, I will go to my class."

"Thanks a lot.. Ano, what is your name?"

"My name is Kaname Sonou _(is his name correct?)_. My class is 12-1. What is your name?

"My name is Mikan Sakura."

They chatted when they walked to Mikan's class. Mikan was very happy. Not taking much of a long time, they had already arrived at Mikan's class. Mikan said thank you to Kaname, and she asked him can they meet again during lunch period.

"Kaname-senpai.. Can we meet again during lunch period? I want to introduce you to my brother."

"Of course, Mikan-chan. I must go now. See you at lunch period. I will come to your class, later. Okay?"

"Okay."

Then, Kaname hurriedly went to his class. Mikan smiled happily. _He is a really nice person._

Then, Mikan entered her class. She sent a message to her brother.

**To: Oni-chan**

**Nii-chan.. I already arrived at school. Can we meet during lunch period? I want to introduce you to my new friend.**

**Report: Message Delivered**

_Kring.. Kring.._

Mikan's new homeroom teacher entered the class.

"Good morning students."

"Good morning sensei."

"My name is Narumi, and I will become your homeroom teacher for this year. Let's introduce ourselves. First,..-" _(I will skip the introduction)_

"Okay, so you already know each other. Then, i will arrange your seats." _(i skip this part too.. hehe..)_

Mikan was seated with Natsume.

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, my name is Natsume Hyuuga. Nice to meet you too."

Because it was their first day in school, they had free time. Mikan and Natsume quickly became close.

_Kring.. Kring.._

It's already lunch time. Mikan said goodbye to Natsume, and quickly went out. Her onii-chan had already been waiting her outside her classroom.

"Let's go to the canteen, Mikan."

"Wait, onii-chan. I told you that I want to introduce you to someone, right? His name is Kaname-senpai. He helped me find my classroom this morning. I already promised to meet him at lunch period. He will come to my classroom. Wait for him, okay?"

"Kaname-senpai? Do you mean Kaname Sonou?" Tsubasa panicked

"Yes."

"Mikan!!" someone called. It's Kaname. "Sorry, I am late. I..-" he didn't continue his sentence. He was stared at Tsubasa with disbelief."

"YOU!! What are you doing here?" Tsubasa shouted.

**To be continued..**

Cliff-hanger??

hehe..

I cut it because:

1. I am in a hurry.

2. I don't have any idea what to write.. hehe..

So, what do you think about this story? _(Personally, i think this story is too short, hehe..)_ Good or bad? Should I continue it?

just tell me, and don't forget to leave me some reviews, okay?

hehe..

**A/N: maybe i cannot update this story soon, because my sister is came back, so i can only write this story when she doesn't use my laptop.. hehe.. but i'll try to update soon..**

**Happy New Year!! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mikan's and Narumi's Mission

Disclaimer: It is sad, but I must say it

**Disclaimer:** It is sad, but I must say it. I don't own Gakuen Alice and the characters..

**Explanation: **In this story, the characters don't have an alice.. Mikan is Tsubasa's younger sister.. Tsubasa is 17 years old, and Mikan is 15 years old. They live alone together for their parents live in other region.

**Warning: **contain many OOC-ness. You have been warned!!

**Caution(!!): **in the ending, **MAYBE **Mikan will not end up with Natsume

O.O

**Who will I choose?**

Chapter 2: Mikan's and Narumi's Mission

O.O

Kring.. Kring..

It's already lunch time. Mikan said goodbye to Natsume, and quickly went out. Her onii-chan had already been waiting for her outside of her classroom.

"Let's go to the canteen, Mikan."

"Wait, onii-chan. I told you that I want to introduce you to someone, right? His name is Kaname-senpai. He helped me find my classroom this morning. I already promised to meet him at lunch period. He will come to my classroom. Wait for him, okay?"

"Kaname-senpai? Do you mean Kaname Sonou?" Tsubasa panicked

"Yes."

"Mikan!!" someone called. It was Kaname. "Sorry, I am late. I.—" he wasn't able to continue his sentence. He was stared at Tsubasa in disbelief.

"YOU!! What are you doing here?" Tsubasa shouted.

Kaname said coldly, "I am the one who should ask you. What are you doing here? You want to flirt with new students too? What a wimp. You're afraid to lose to me because your supporter had already graduated, right? What a hopeless president."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" Tsubasa yelled at him. "And don't come near my little sister again! If I see you around my little sister again," Tsubasa clenched his fist, his eyes were full with hatred, "I will kill you for sure."

Then, Tsubasa looked at Mikan. His eyes softened. "Let's go, Mikan."

"But, onii-chan..-"

"NO BUTS! And don't you dare speak with him again." Tsubasa yelled at Mikan, pointing to the direction Kaname. Then, Tsubasa dragged Mikan to the canteen.

Tsubasa and Mikan went to the canteen, and Mikan met some of her new friends there. She parted with Tsubasa because he had some things that he needed to attend to.

The bell rang. Mikan came back to the classroom with her friends. During the lesson, Mikan could not concentrate. She was very confused. "Does onii-chan know Kaname-senpai? I must ask him later." she thought.

Mikan did not realize that the teacher had called out for her, not until Natsume called out her name.

"Mikan-chan, Narumi-sensei called you."

"Eh? Aw, thanks a lot Natsume-kun." Mikan thanked Natsume, and then she went in front of the class room to speak with their teacher.

"Yes, Narumi-sensei? Did you call for me?" Mikan asked politely.

"Yes, Mikan-chan. I just wanted to tell you, that Tsubasa and Kaname are not in good terms, so it would better if you do not talk with Kaname, because I am sure Tsubasa, as your brother, will not feel happy." Narumi explained.

"Eh? Onii-chan and Kaname-senpai are enemies? How come? Kaname-senpai is a nice person..!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, Mikan-chan. It's just that things did not go well between them. I do not know why, but before that voting, they were the best of friends."

"Eh? What voting, Narumi-sensei?"

"Voting for the chairman of the school organization (president body of the school)."

"Eh? So Kaname-senpai was a candidate too?"

"Yup. But do not tell Tsubasa that I told you this news, okay? He will kill me if he finds out. He is very scary when he is angry."

"Yeah, I know that. I am afraid too when he is angry."

"Hehe.. So, I want to ask you to help me."

"What kind of help?"

"I want to ask your help to make Kaname and Tsubasa to get along again. Okay?"

"Okay, Narumi-sensei! But, did they become foes because of the voting or because of another problem, like love?"

"Haha.. Don't worry, Mikan-chan. Kaname does not have a girlfriend, and as far as I know, he does not love any girl now."

"Okay! So what do we have to do for now, Narumi-sensei?"

"Well, I will try to get some information from their friends and Kaname, and you must ask Tsubasa individually, okay? But be careful. Don't make him curious, okay? If Tsubasa finds out, he may kill us..!!"

"Okay! Let's start our mission..!!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

"Okay!" exclaimed Narumi, as happily as Mikan.

Other students sweat-dropped when they saw their new teacher's childish action and their new friend's weird action.

O.O

**To Be Continued..**

O.O

**A/N: Well, i don't know when i can update again.. but, i'll try to update asap.. i'm sorry this chapter is very short..**


End file.
